road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty-Joe Relationship
Kitty-Joe Relationship This is the on and off relationship between Joe and Kitty. Joe and Kitty didn't interact with each other during Season One. In Season Two, Joe began to have some feelings for Kitty sense he aided her after her breakup with Jason in Season One and they bonded together as they decieded to go on and date. Joe and Kitty admit that they both love each other as more than just best friends in Stronger Bonds. In Solos, they make out in Joe's bed, and when Joe says he would like to sing a duet with Kitty in glee club, Kitty is very rude with Joe, saying that she is only making out with her because Jason is trapped. Joe then starts dating Vanessa to make Kitty jealous, which works. Kitty is jealous and makes Vanessa break up with Joe. Although they end up dating a few episodes later. In Justifying Love, Joe finally confronts Kitty about their relationship. They end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Joe stated that it would be wrong to break up with Vanessa because he loves her too. Also, Kitty is too afraid to break up with Jason again because of her reputation. Joe eventually breaks up with Vanessa, in Rumours, When Vanessa begins to suspect of his relationship with Kitty and calls him stupid. When they began dating, they kept it as a secret due to Kitty's fear of what others would think. In Season 3, They officially called it a relationship in the episode Stronger Bonds, when Kitty hesitantly inquired if they were dating. Joe responded with statements implying she was under the assumption they had been dating for a while. In Neon, Kitty is outed, forcing her to be honest about her relationship with Joe. In Heart, they kiss and have sex for the first time on screen. Episode Season One Pilot When Kitty sits down at the Glee table, she says 'Hey glee people' and Joe enthusiastically says 'hi' back to her. True Love, Really Is Complicated Kitty comes over to Joe by his locker and asks him for a favor to "date" her to make Jason jealous so she can keep him away from Karen and he enthusiastically agreed. When the plan succeeded as Jason and Joe get into a fight, Kitty stops it and brushes Joe's shirt off slowly and calmly tells him to go home and walks off with Jason and she turns and gives him a sad face. Chemistry Joe notices Kitty's sadness when Erin makes a comment about her singing, and afterwards he greets her by the lockers and asks how her vocal training is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress. He decides to go to her next session. During vocal practice, Joe helps Kitty strengthening her vocal muscles and he falls for her voice and sings, How Long Will I Love You and he suddenly throws his hoodie and shirt off and kisses her, Kitty pushes him away and runs off as Joe slams his face on the wall. Naked Kitty is seen in the hallway opening her locker, and suddenly a bunch of roses fall out of it, and she angrily kicks them away. Joe appears from behind with another rose in his hand and he asks her to forgive him for breaking her trust. Kitty responses saying that he shouldn't be sorry, she is dating Jason and that she does not love Joe. Joe says that he has changed and that he's not "that" guy anymore, but Kitty disagrees replying that he will always be "that" guy, and walks away. At Glee club, Joe serenades to Kitty as an apology as a result, Kitty walks up to Joe in tears and almost slaps him but walks off. At Kitty's locker, she drops her books and Joe appears and picks them up for her. He asks her to walk her to her next class, and tells her that he's been praying for her, but not for her to get better, but to accept where she is now. She makes a sarcastic comment but thanks him and tells him she admires him, and suggests he come along to Booty Camp. At Glee club, Kitty and Joe are seen dancing together during Booty Camp. Valentine Joe comes by and gives Kitty a box of chocolates, this aggravates Kitty and makes her smile how he never gives up and she accepts his chocolate box when she opened it it had a candy heart that said "Go Out With Me"; Kitty seemed happy to see that but she declined it and have Joe back the box and walks off as Joe tells her that he will fight for her. After her and Jason finally broke up, Joe was the first to notice it and tried to comfort her but she quickly refused. Joe make plans to hang out one-on-one with Kitty, after realizing that neither of them have plans to attend the valentines dance. Kitty jokingly tells Joe that they've just made a "date," and puts his arm around her as they walk down the hall together and continue to plan their night. At Joe's new house that night, they fall into a game of charades with Eddie and Beth. The two are completely in sync, and are winning the game. Then, the mood changes when Jason comes up in conversation. It is revealed that Kitty had just broke up with him. When Kitty confesses that she thought she wasn't a good enough girlfriend, Joe accidentally offends him, by laughing and telling him, "...no one will ever truly love you." Kitty storms out, upset. Joe finds Kitty outside in the storm, and apologizes for his cruel reaction to Kitty's confession. He admits that she wasn't trying to imply that no one could love Kitty. Instead, he was referencing the fact that every girl he dates leaves him after they get to know him. The two of them continue to compliment each other, and Kitty admits that he developed feelings for Joe in The week they did the boys vs girls contest. The two of them nearly kiss, before the power goes off, and they decide to go back inside. Joe and Kitty play a game of murder with Eddie and Beth, in which the players are required to hide around the house, and avoid being tagged by the game's "murderer". Joe finds Kitty's hiding spot, and the two of them flirt, as Kitty attempts to avoid being murdered. In the process, the two begin making out, but are interrupted when Eddie walks in on them. It is revealed Kitty may be in love when she says that kissing Joe felt "right" and "kind of fun." After the storm passes, Joe tells Kitty she's cool with their kiss being a one time thing, because she figured it was to get back at Jason for breaking up with Kitty. Obviously disappointed, she begins to leave. Joe begs her not to go. He tells Kitty that the kiss was "weird... but good weird." The two agree that, at the very least, they feel good around each other, and Kitty decided that it would be for the best they stay friends sense she just broke up with Jason and she doesn't want to go through the same problem all over again and Joe agrees as well and he kissed her cheek and walked off telling her, he'll be waiting for her. Road Gold, Actually Joe and Kitty are seen making out in the janitors closet and Joe was questioning if the make out is their relationship beginning but Kitty tells him that it's just two people helping each other out and then she begins to undo Joe's belt buckle and Camilla walks in on them and tells them they really need to stop making the relationship so obvious and they walked out and Kitty threatened Camilla if she mentioned this to anyone. Later, Joe and Kitty are seen enjoying the performances of Jingle Bell Rock, The First Noel and Feliz Navidad. They are seen holding hands and singing a few lines together during Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Regionals They sit together at Mr. Schuester's set list nominations meeting. When Joe encourages Kitty to be more optimistic about Regionals, she ends up kissing him. Then they go to the choir room and they share a few smiles at each other. Season Two A New Beginning Solos Rumours The Subsitute Control Freaks The Rocky Horror Streaky Show Road-Gold Christmas Justifying Love Comeback Original Songs Regionals Funeral Joe is seen preparing Tony's funeral and Kitty comes in and helps him prepare the room and when Joe asks her "What do you think about him and her?" she answers that she's with Jason and that what he and her had died a long time ago. Joe tells her that Jason might not even love her sense he already knows that Jason still has feelings for Karen; Kitty then confronts him telling him "Jason and I will never break up, end of story!" and storms off, leaving Joe conflicted. Season Three The Big Return The New Christmas Story Secrets Stronger Bonds Neon Bro-mance Duets Extraordinary Merry Christmas Broadway Disaster The Break Up I Do Trio Props Justifying Honors Blame The Alcohol Music Videos I Heart $ Prom-asuars Diva Interviews Graduation Part 1 Graduation Part 2 Graduation Part 3 Songs S1= ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Too Cool' by Meghean Jette Martin (Pilot) *'Hallelujah' by Marvin Gaye (StreakyTeen, Actually) *'Wannabe' by Spice Girls (Cost Of Art) *'A Thousand And One Nights' by SMASH (Cost Of Art) *'Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl' by Gentlemen Prefer Blondes/Moulin Rouge!" (The Opening) *'Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone''' Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins (The Opening) *'Footloose' by Kenny Loggins (The Opening) *'True Colors' Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) *'3' by Britany Spears (True Love, Really Is Complicated) *'Pocket Chage' by Samuel Larsen (The Fridge) *'Love You, Hate You' by Keke Palmer (The Fridge) *'Somebody To Love' by Queen (Chemistry) *'Listen To My Heart' by Breaking Through (Chemistry) *'Anything Could Happen' by Ellie Goulding (The Fridge) *'Express Yourself' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *'Papa Don't Preach' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *'It's a Man's Man's Man's World' by James Brown (Funk) *'Bust a Move' by Young MC. (Chemistry) *'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond. (Big Opening) *'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers. (Understudy) *'LA Boyz' by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande (Cow Down Finale) *'Just Do Me' by Cymphonique Miller (Cow Down Finale) *'I Need You' by Samuel Larsen (The Opening) *'Heartless' by Kanye West (Valentine) *'I Love It' by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX (Regionals) *'Give It Up' by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande (Right Here, Right Now) |-| S2= ;Duets Song sgdb.JPG|Beautiful Roses and Love (Solos)|link=Beautiful Roses and Love Song azsxdcfv.JPG|Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) (Regionals)|link=Dirty Bit (The Time Of My Life) ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'That's Life' by Frank Senatra (Control Freaks) *'Do It Well' by Jennifer Lopez (Solos) *'How Long Will I Love You' by Ellie Goulding (Comeback) *'Baby' by Justin Bieber (Comeback) *'Somebody To Love' by Justin Bieber (Comeback) *'Count On You' by Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks (Beautiful Charts) *'Deck The Rooftop' by Traditional (A Road Gold Christmas) *'With You' by Chris Brown (Solos) *'Gypsy Love' by Samuel Larsen (Justifying Love) *'Go There' by Samuel Larsen (Justifying Love) *'Love To Burn' by Alexz Johnson (Original Songs) *'So Close' by John McChoulon (Control Freaks) *'Jar Of Hearts' by Christina Perri (Control Freaks) *'I'm Going Down' by Rose Royce (Beautiful Charts) |-| S3= ;Duets Gaia 239.png|Saving All My Love For You (The Big Return)|link=Saving All My Love For You Song 23www.jpg|(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love (Neon)|link=(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love Gaia 247.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Stonger Bonds)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Keep Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis (Bro-mance) *'Never Can Say Goodbye' by The Jackson 5 (Micheal) *'Sexy People' by Lolene (Broadway Disaster) *'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin (Prom-asaurus) *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals (Graduation Part 3) *'In My Life' by The Beatles (Graduation Part 3) Category:Relationships